The Rumor Mill *~FINISHED~*
by cherryredchucks
Summary: A bad rumor creates some interesting results. C/C fluff
1. Welcome to the Rumor Mill

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville. Although, the idea of owning Clark Kent intrigues me.STOP IT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WRITING!  
  
Author's Note: Much thanks to joedan84, the best authoress and editor ever!!! Everyone read her stories! And review them! With nothing but good stuff!! But read and review mine, please!  
  
Chapter One  
  
" Hey Chloe, you're getting to be quite popular!" Pete is clearly not referring to my article on jocks and the lack of equality in this school. I have received 74 irate letters to date. And the article only went out two days ago.  
  
"What do you mean?" I'm slowly beginning to notice some smiles heading my way. And I did hear someone say, "Great Job Chloe, you deserve it!" Unless they're doing public hangings and everyone is excited to see their spunky reporteress get the noose I am, once again, being left out of a joke.  
  
"I mean about you and Clark." What about Clark and me? Everyone is really happy that I'm constantly being ditched and ignored by him? Everyone is happy that I'm nowhere near Lana Lang so I'll never get into his field of vision? This is a sick and pathetic school.  
  
"Pete, I'm tired. I have had only one cup of coffee and the caffeine has not started working yet. I do not have time for your jokes."  
  
"What joke? The whole school is talking about it."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You and Clark. About how you two have been dating." WE HAVE BEEN WHAT?!?!?! Excuse me? Clark and I have been DATING? That's not possible. No way in hell. I have a better chance of meeting someone affected by the meteors who is NOT an evil freak. Never going to happen.  
  
"Excuse me? If this is a joke, I swear to you Pete Ross, I will kill you in your sleep." Bad Chloe. NO violence. No threats on your best friend. Calm down. Oh god, Pete is giving me his evil grin. The one that says "I Know Something You Don't Know And I Will Torture You About It For The Next Three Hours." Damn.  
  
"It's not a joke. There's a huge rumor going around about how you and Clark are an item. You two decided to get together after all these years and are having quite a romance. When were you going to tell me?" Stop grinning Pete, before I wipe that grin off your face with my combat boots. Down Chloe, down. You need some caffeine. Time to make a break for the Torch office.  
  
"You can't run away Chloe! I'm heading for the Torch too, and we have the next eight classes together." Oh I hate you Pete!!!!!  
  
"I'm not running away from you. And this rumor, you've been denying it, right?"  
  
"Why would I? Isn't it just what you've always wanted?" Stop grinning. Stop looking so smug. If I don't get coffee soon, there will be a smackdown.  
  
"Well yes, but it's a rumor. I want real life, I want a romance life that I don't have to hear about on Monday." And I'd like one with Clark. A REAL one, please!  
  
"Chloe, this is a rumor. Let it run it's course and it'll be gone by next week." Or you know, it could become real and make my day, my week, my year, my century, my.uh never mind. This is Clark. The boy still wears flannel for god's sake.  
  
"NEXT WEEK? No way, it needs to be gone NOW! What if Clark hears about it??" And he blames me???? And as if on cue, here he is, Señor Hotness himself.  
  
"Hear what?" Oh, big smile. Perfect white teeth, big blue eyes. I may have a heart attack.  
  
"You and Chloe are dating." Thank you Mr. Subtlety! I think that this is the first time that I have ever blushed ALONG WITH Clark.  
  
"Um-what?" He's as confused as I am. Though, he doesn't seem as happy as I am about the idea of us dating. Then again, until my initials are L.L. I won't be all that attractive. Hmmm, maybe I should change my name...Lauren Lewis? Lorraine Logan? Laurel Ludwig? Lois Lane? Hmmm, that last one sounds pretty cool actually.NO! FOCUS!  
  
"It's a rumor. Someone started a rumor that we're dating." That was quick and somewhat painless. Clark lets out a held breath. Is the prospect of us dating really all that unsettling??  
  
"So what are we going to do?"  
  
"Well, I guess that we could deny it and beat up anyone who tries to tease us about it."  
  
"No Chloe, no violence. And if you two deny it, then it'll just look like it's really true." Pete, I am never going to give you another present ever. First you act all smug about this trauma that is unfolding right before me then you look at me like the proverbial cat that ate the canary. Only if this cat doesn't stop smiling like that, I'm going to kill it.  
  
"Wait a second Pete. By denying it, we look guilty and by accepting it, we look guilty. WHAT THE HELL?!" Calm Chloe, calm down. It will not help if you hit Pete. Releasing pent up rage on your best friend is not a good way of dealing with this. Although it may be fun.  
  
"That's just the way of the rumor mill. Sorry you guys. Looks like you're just going to have to put up with it." Oh the sneaky Pete grin. The sneaky Pete grin that I want to wipe off his face with my combat boot.  
  
"Well Chloe, looks like we just have to keep going. Let's head to class." Let's recap what's happened so far. Some idiot started a rumor that Clark and I are dating. This idea makes me happy and makes Clark nauseated. Clark and I have to neither deny nor confirm this rumor. We are going to be teased constantly and I will be hearing the phrase 'Of course we're not dating! Chloe and I would never date' all day from Clark to other people. Oh this is will be the worst day of my life. 


	2. I'm so sorry

Please review. Please. Please. If I had money I would pay you to review, but I don't know you and I don't have money so that idea is pointless. Anyway, review!!!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Chloe and me dating. Who would ever think of that? Oh my god, what if Lana hears? Then she'll never want to go out with me. She'll think Chloe and I are dating and she'd be all nice about it and there would never be a chance that she and I would go out. Not that there ever was...  
  
"Hi Clark. You look like you've got a big problem." And here she is. And she's wearing the pink cardigan. Oh wow. She is so gorgeous. Can't Think.At.All.  
  
"Nope Lana. Everything's fine." Please don't let her have heard. Please don't let her have heard. Please don't let her have heard.  
  
"Well of course everything's fine. I'm really glad about you and Chloe." Don't be! Please don't be!  
  
"Oh, you've heard that rumor?" Of course she has, everyone has probably.  
  
"Yeah and I couldn't be happier for you. I always knew Chloe had a crush on you and now you two have gotten together." Wait, rewind and pause. Chloe likes me? Chloe Sullivan? Short blonde reporter with a great smile and sarcastic personality? She has a crush on me? She sits there and listens to me whine about you all day, but she keeps a smile on her face no matter what? She does that for me? Crap. I am a really stupid guy.  
  
"Well I hate to burst your bubble, but it's just a rumor. It's not true." Why did that hurt? Why do I feel sorry about it?  
  
"Oh no! And I just said-and I thought-oh no."  
  
"It's okay Lana."  
  
"But I just told you that Chloe has a crush on you and she apparently doesn't want you to know. Oh this is not good. I feel really bad now."  
  
"No, it's okay Lana. It's a good thing you told me. Really, I won't let Chloe know that I know."  
  
"Oh Clark, I'm so sorry. I have to go, but I really am sorry!" Wow, Chloe has a crush on me. Chloe Sullivan has a crush on me. I can't believe it. How did I never notice it? How did I let that one slip by? Why am I even asking myself that? I know why. Lana. I've been blind to everything not concerning Lana. I feel awful. I feel like scum. And Chloe has been great. She has been supportive of my ramblings and my obsession with Lana even though she's liked me. She's-well, she's incredible. So the question is, what do I do now? 


	3. Jocks Suck

Chapter Three  
  
Total comments made to me today: 179 Comments about the article: 26 Comments about Clark and I dating: 153 Total Positive comments today: 7  
  
It's official. I have to switch schools. If I have to hear "Hey look, it's the lovebirds! It's Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent" One more time, I will get violent. So far, Clark has been able to hold me back from causing any physical damage, but it will only be a matter of time when someone catches me before my coffee and blood is shed. Okay, now I have my coffee fix, I'm ready to go home and hide under the covers. I can go through this alley and shave off a couple of minutes.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't Clark's conquest Chloe. Tell me, did he get you in the barn?" Randy Quay. A bunch of jocks. Something tells me I'm in trouble.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Chloe, it's all over the school. You and Clark. Making out in the barn. A passionate romance. Guess you're not a lesbian like everyone thought."  
  
"Randy, are you jealous? You see, most people have relationships with real people, not inflatable ones." I could take Pete down, no problem. But a bunch of jocks supped up on steroids and MAJOR testosterone, I'm thinking not. Maybe some verbal abuse will confuse them long enough for me to make a break for it.  
  
"Shut up Chloe. You're lucky you're a girl or I'd be beating the crap out of you." Wow, he's really tall. And he's right in front of me. I'm getting a little scared now.  
  
"Thanks for the warning." Okay, so I've watched enough Buffy to know how to kick this guy's ass, the only problem is that, of course, I'm not Sarah Michelle Gellar. If I was, then this guy would be on the ground begging for mercy by now. But instead, I'm the reporter clutching her coffee from the Talon and trying to figure to a way to get past these goons. Maybe a nice side step and I can-never mind. Oh I really wish that I had taken that self- defense course mom wanted me to take.  
  
"Oh, I'm not finished with you yet. What's Kent got that I don't?" Randy, I don't know what your problem is, but I bet it's hard to pronounce.  
  
"You want it alphabetically?" Damn it, shut up Chloe. You're going to get yourself killed.  
  
"I'm warning you Chloe, I don't deal with anger too good. Or do you need that loser boyfriend of yours to protect you? " Apparently you don't deal with grammar so good either. Ow, get your hand off my wrist. Owwwwwww.  
  
"Leave me alone, Randy! And leave Clark out of this!" Lana? Clark? Pete? Anyone? Help? Oh dear god, he's really strong and he looks really mad. I could really use some help here.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do! Oh, is that what your weak spot is? Clark? How sweet! Too bad you don't know when to shut up. Well here's the deal, your boyfriend is a wuss, a loser, a moron and a pain in the ass. What do you say now? No laptop or stupid newspaper to protect you now, Sullivan." Oh please dear god, don't let me cry in front of him.  
  
"Look boys, she's crying. She's getting all weepy over Clark! Or was it the Torch that makes you cry? You shouldn't have printed that article, Sullivan. And I'm not going to let you print another."  
  
"Shut up Randy, Clark's more of a gentleman and a better person than you'll ever be!! And the way you and your friends are acting only proves how right I am. Stop crying Chloe. Stop it. Oh my wrist really hurts! Why won't he leave me alone?  
  
"Leave her alone, Randy!" Clark! Thank god!  
  
Okay, pushing someone into a car door does not count as 'leaving him or her alone'. I think he broke my wrist. Okay, things are getting a little fuzzy now...  
  
"What's matter Kent? I'm just having a little fun with your woman."  
  
"Chloe, are you okay?' Ohhh he's so close. At least I think that's Clark. Now there are three Clarks, my dream has come true.  
  
"I'm fine, I just-"Okay maybe not. 


	4. Staying With Chloe

Chapter Four  
  
"Chloe? Chloe? Speak to me!" Oh god, she's unconscious. How am I going to get her out of here?  
  
"Guess that taught her a lesson." Randy, you have NO idea who you're dealing with.  
  
"Randy, if she's hurt, I will kill you so help me god."  
  
"Awww, aren't you a good boyfriend. All protective, how sweet. Too bad your bitch doesn't know when to shut up." Bitch? Chloe? That's it I'm going to kill him. I will pick him up and throw him thirty feet. NO Clark, don't' do that. Just get Chloe and get away.  
  
"Well what do you have to say wuss boy? Or do we have to wait until she's awake again so she can defend you?"  
  
"I say, leave her alone." Just pick her up and speed out of there. No, they'll be suspicious, how do I get them to look away?  
  
"I'm not done yet. I'm thinking we break her writing arm so she can't write any more bullshit articles. Or maybe we could just get her in the hospital for a few weeks." These guys have been drinking big time. What the hell am I going to do? lol "Hey! What are you kids doing back here? Get out of here!" Thank you Mr. Vitello! The five seconds of distraction were plenty of time to grab Chloe and zip out of there. The question is where do I go? Chloe is so light. She seems to fit so perfectly into my arms, like she was always supposed to be there She looks so peaceful, like she's sleeping. I have to do something. I'll take her to my barn. Mom will know what to do.  
  
"Clark! What happened?" Mom looks anxious as ever.  
  
"It's a long story. Chloe needs help though."  
  
"Of course Clark, put her on the couch. Hmm, looks like a sprained wrist and a nasty bump on the head. I'll get a bandage for her wrist then you can put her up in the loft. There we go, all done. Now Clark, you mind telling me what happened?" Mom's stare is enough to make anyone crack. So much for just getting through without an inquisition.  
  
Deep breath. Here we go. "Well, Chloe wrote this big article on the lack of equality of our school and the preferential treatment the jocks get. It was a really good article, but not everyone was as happy about it as I was. A lot of the jocks resented it and Chloe was one of the more controversial subjects, as usual. Then we find out that there's this big rumor going around that Chloe and I are dating." Cue Mom's shocked look. There it is. "It's not true though. I swear. Anyway, some jocks cornered Chloe in an alley and they had been drinking and there was a big fight."  
  
"What was the fight about?"  
  
"Well, I was kind of eavesdropping. I didn't want to make Chloe feel like she couldn't fight her own battles, but I had to step in when she was being hurt."  
  
"Clark, what were they fighting about?" Mom's kind of getting mad now and no one wants to mess with mom when she's angry.  
  
"Me. Randy was saying some trashy stuff about her and about me, and-"  
  
"Chloe got in over her head while defending you?" How does she do that? I thought I was supposed to be the one with the powers.  
  
"Yeah, can I take her to the barn now?"  
  
"Sure thing son, I'm going to go into town for a little bit, stay with her, Clark." Chloe feels so soft. Her hair is so shiny and looks so soft, I wonder if I could just-wait a second, you're in love with Lana, remember? You've been in love with her since...well since forever. Just put her down on the couch and stay with her. Stay with Chloe. You're her best friend. That's that friends do. 


	5. Running Away

REVIEWS! They make my day! REVIEWS! They give me inspiration! REVIEWS! They can cure acne (well maybe not, but they could!!) So now that im done singing their preaises, it's up to YOU to write them for me!!  
  
Oh my god! I'm blind! I'm blind! Help me! Help me!!!! No wait; open your eyes, Chloe. Where am I?  
  
"You okay, Chloe?" Clark? What the heck? Did I die? Am I in heaven? Or hell? No, if it was hell, then Clark would be wearing a wedding ring on his finger and Lana would be here, pampering him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I just-where am I?"  
  
"You're in my barn. You were kind of knocked out." Well this is a surprise; Clark Kent seems genuinely concerned about me. Lana must be busy today.  
  
"How did that happen?" Ouch. Note to self: don't get up too quickly. In fact, don't move at all.  
  
"Randy." Well thank you Captain Obvious. Can you tell me a little more than that?  
  
"I assumed as much, but can you explain why I'm waking up in your barn?" Not that this hasn't been the subject of many of my dreams.  
  
"He pushed you kind of hard against a car door. You passed out and I brought you back here." He says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Ugh, why do I love him so much?  
  
"Oh, well thanks." Clark Kent saves everyone's favorite reporter from eminent doom because of her big mouth once again. This could be a habit.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" He's leaning in really close. He's looking at my face. Oh god, I can't breathe. Why does he do this to me? Why? Why? Why?!  
  
"Yes. Thanks Clark." He's still really close. If I don't get out of here, I'm going to reach over and kiss him. I need to get out of here before I do something I seriously regret. "I better get home. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Clark!" Body protests movement by sending waves of pain throughout the entire body. But my brain is telling me that I'm going to be hurting much worse if I don't get out of here. And Tylenol won't cure the type of pain I'm thinking of.  
  
Would it have been so bad if I had kissed him? If I had felt his warm soft lips against mine? If I had the passionate embrace I've dreamed about? Oh please, I think everyone knows what would have happened. I would have kissed him, he would have pushed me away, he would have been horribly embarrassed, and he'd break up our friendship because it'd be too weird. That's what would really happen. Reality bites. 


	6. Pete

Do you like the story? Then tell me! It's the only way I'll post more. If you don't like the story, then don't review. It's that simple. If you LOVE the story, send me money.  
  
It would have been really bad if Chloe hadn't left. I would have kissed her. I was so close to doing it. I was about to, really. But then she gets up and leaves. If that's what Chloe does when she has a crush on someone, I'd hate to see what she does when she hates someone. So here I sit, alone in my barn. The couch still smells like her. Lame I know, but it smells so great. Okay, so now is time for some soul-searching. What is going on here? Do I have a crush on Chloe? No, because I'm in love with Lana, right? Right? Well, let's see here, we could do some evaluations. Chloe always makes me laugh. She's really funny and really nice too. That's two points for Chloe. Lana is always sweet. She likes everyone and everyone likes her. That's one point for Lana too. Lana doesn't really make me laugh though. She's just really nice. So it's Chloe: two and Lana: one. Up next, I'm going to be superficial. Lana is gorgeous. She's tall, thin, got all the right curves, and has beautiful long brown hair, gorgeous brown eyes. She's just gorgeous. That's definitely one point for Lana. Chloe's-well Chloe. You'd have to be blind not to think she's pretty. I mean, she's blonde; she's got the most amazing green eyes. She's-well she's really gorgeous no w that I think about it. I mean she looked damn near heavenly when she was unconscious. That makes it three for Chloe and only two for Lana. But if logic dictated my feelings, I wouldn't be in love with Lana. I mean, she has a boyfriend and we're friends. That's not how the best relationships are built. But Chloe and I have been friends for what seems like forever. So now we come back to the age-old question: What am I going to do?  
  
"Clark man?"  
  
"Yeah Pete? What's up?" Pete? He never comes up here.  
  
"I just saw Chloe. She told me what happened."  
  
I can feel the anger coming back, I feel like I'm going to punch through a wall. "Yeah, Randy is a jerk."  
  
"I know, but this rumor is getting out of hand."  
  
"I noticed. Pete, be honest with me about something. Does Chloe like me?" Calm cool collected Pete is blushing. He's speechless. This can't be good.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Uh oh, he's getting up and pacing around. This is REALLY not good.  
  
"Pete, be honest with me." He's really looking nervous now.  
  
"Of course she likes you man, you're her best friend."  
  
"Not that kind of like. I mean, does she, well 'like' like me?"  
  
"Um.no." Why is he sweating so much?  
  
"Oh." Why do I feel disappointed?  
  
"She's in love with you, Clark. She's been in love with you since you two first met." What? WAIT? Hold on here! Chloe, my best friend who I think I may be falling for, is in love with me? A crush I could deal with but love?  
  
"If she finds out I told you, I'm going to be in the hospital for the next three months. She may be small, but that girl can kick ass."  
  
"Why didn't she ever tell me?"  
  
"And when would she have done this Clark? Even when you two first met, you were in love with Lana. She knew how much you were hurting about her so she didn't want to make things more complicated. Plus, you never showed any interest in other girls besides Lana and she thought it would be pointless." Ouch, I feel like a really big jerk right now.  
  
"I have to go talk to her."  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you Clark. Chloe's kind of upset now...about the rumor thing. Look, I hate to leave you like this, but I just came by to see how you were. I have to get back to watch my sibs. Bye."  
  
This day is not going to get any better, is it? 


	7. The End Of Rumor, The Beginning Of Truth

I'm now hiding under my covers. I know it may not be the most mature or intelligent way of dealing with things, but at this point I'm not getting any other ideas of things to do. This rumor thing is insane. At first I thought that this was great. Maybe the thought of Clark and I dating would wake him up to the possibility of a relationship but then I began to see the downside (right around the time Randy sprained my wrist). And now, I'm hiding under my covers. This sucks. Big time.  
  
"Chloe?" Not now mom, I'm cowering.  
  
"Chloe, Clark's here!" And like a bolt of lightning, I'm up. I'm dressed, my hair's brushed and I've got on make-up. How does he do that to me?  
  
"Hi Clark" Smile, breathe, don't trip on the stairs..  
  
"Hey Chloe, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure, let's go out on the porch." Must. Calm. Down. Why do I always lose my cool around him? Okay, so now we're sitting on the porch. I've decided to sit on the railing while Clark sits on the bench after our um."close encounter". What does Clark do to look so good? I mean, obviously the chores on the farm have made him muscular. Very muscular in fact. I can see his six-pack through his shirt. He's so strong he looks like he could.um, anyway. It's not just that, he always has this perpetual look in his eyes. This look that makes my knees go weak and my heart race. It's incredible. And I'm supposed to RESIST that?  
  
"Chloe about this rumor thing..." Oh god, here it comes, He doesn't want to be friends anymore. He thinks it's too weird. I can feel my eyes tearing up already. Please don't let me cry in front of him. I cried already in front of the jocks and I already hate myself for it.  
  
"Yeah?" Maybe we can just get this over with. Please just let him be nice about it. Why is he pulling me to sit with him on the bench? This is getting really weird.  
  
"Well I've been thinking about it and the truth is it kind of freaked me out." The idea of you and me dating is freaky to you? This is not a very good sign so far.  
  
"And?" Don't look him in the eyes. Whatever you do, don't look him in the eye.  
  
"Well, it was freaky at first then I kind of thought about it and I came to this conclusion."  
  
Maybe I can stop this thing from coming, "Look Clark, this rumor will die off. Nothing is happening between us and there will be nothing for anyone to talk about. It'll go away Clark."  
  
"But I don't want it to." WHAT? Okay, if I get any more surprises today, I will have a heart attack.  
  
"What?" Oh, very intelligent.  
  
"I want," He's really close to me now, I can smell his soap. It's nice soap. CHLOE TO BRAIN! CHLOE TO BRAIN! SHUT UP! "To give them something to talk about." What is he talking about? Oh my god, he's going to kiss me. He IS kissing me. This is just like my dreams, only better, well because it's not a dream. His lips are so soft; they're like silk. And he pushing so hard against me, like he can't get enough of me. He's pulling me close to him and I'm kissing Clark Kent. I, Chloe Sullivan, ace reporteress and "good friend" am making out with my best friend. His hands are in my hair; he's playing with my hair. I can't think straight, Wait, I should be holding him, because this may only be a dream and I should live it up while I can. I should live it up before Clark realizes what he's doing and whom he's kissing. He seems so perfect. I'm kissing Clark Kent. I think I just moaned, I think that this may be the best kiss I ever got. I think Clark may actually be enjoying this as much as I am. I can't think straight, I'm seeing fireworks, I'm hearing violins, and I'm basically positive that this kiss is so electric that my combat boots have melted. Okay, pull back, because I can't breathe.  
  
"Clark, you just kissed me." Still can't think straight, I think my mouth has started talking before consulting my brain.  
  
'I know that Chloe." His hair is all messed up and we're both breathing really hard. This is a dream. I think.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" Okay, now I'm sure my mouth is talking without consulting my brain.  
  
"Um, because I'm attracted to you Chloe." Duh, that is why most people get kissed. Because they are attractive. That still doesn't explain why Clark kissed me.  
  
"Wait, I thought you liked Lana." Okay, slow down. Brain is catching up now. Still recovering from kiss.  
  
"I did too. But I'm in LOVE with you." He's smiling. I'm smiling. I can't stop myself; I've descended on Clark. If my mom or dad comes out now, I will be grounded for a week. I will not be allowed out on the porch ever again. But you know what? It'll be worth it. Because Clark Kent is in love. With me. And I think my brain is starting to short-circuit again. 


	8. Dealing With The Source

Chapter Seven  
  
Three Weeks Later. (No inner conversation this is dialogue only)  
  
"Pete?"  
  
"Yeah Chloe?"  
  
"It was you, wasn't it?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"A reporter always gets her facts. I heard from Jane who heard from Mary who heard from Maggie who heard from James who heard from Kathryn who heard from."  
  
"Chloe, shut up. What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about the rumor. You started it."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Pete, I can feel you blushing through the phone. You're as bad as Clark. You started the rumor, didn't you?  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I KNEW IT! But why? I have a wrist cast because of you."  
  
"You also have Clark. Which is why I did it."  
  
"You did it so Clark and I could get together?"  
  
"Well yeah. The sprained wrist was kind of a bonus."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"I'm just kidding."  
  
"Pete?"  
  
"Yeah Chlo?"  
  
"You're the best."  
  
"I know." 


End file.
